


I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. (but I love you)

by UyenTang



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UyenTang/pseuds/UyenTang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morata trở về Real Madrid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU. (but I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic đầu tiên của mình ở AO3  
> Mong mọi người sẽ thích ^^

\- Isco, cậu có muốn đi uống với mọi người ở quán bar gần đây không?- Nacho nói với cậu khi huấn luyện viên tuyên bố kết thúc buổi tập.  
Isco quay sang nhìn Nacho rồi vội vàng cúi mặt, né tránh ánh mắt từ người bạn của cậu.  
\- Thôi, tớ không đi đâu. Tớ thấy hơi mệt, mấy cậu cứ đi đi.  
Nói rồi, Isco xoay người đi vội vào phòng thay đồ.  
Trên sân, có một người đang lén nhìn theo bóng dáng cậu...  
⚽️⚽️⚽️  
Isco trở về phòng khách sạn mà cậu phải ở chung với người mà cậu không muốn nói chuyện nhất. Cậu tháo đôi giày thể thao đang mang rồi mệt mỏi đi về phía chiếc giường đã chọn. Bỏ chiếc ba lô xuống sàn, cậu nằm dài lên nệm, nhanh chóng chìm vào giấc ngủ.  
⚽️⚽️⚽️  
Sau khi tụ họp vui vẻ với các đồng đội, Morata cũng bước về phòng. Đầu anh hơi choáng do tác dụng của chất cồn. Anh tháo đôi giày rồi bước đến bên giường nơi người mà anh yêu nhất đang ngủ say. Trìu mến nhìn vào gương mặt ấy, Morata nói nhỏ:  
\- Anh xin lỗi vì trước đây đã bỏ em mà đi đến Turin. Chỉ là...chỉ là anh không còn cách nào khác. Anh đã trót yêu em-người bạn thân của anh. Anh sợ nếu anh nói ra em sẽ xa lánh anh, nên anh đành chuyển đi để có thể quên được tình cảm này. Nhưng em biết không? Anh đã sai rồi, anh không thể nào quên được em cùng khuôn mặt này.  
Dứt lời, anh đưa tay chạm nhẹ lên gò má cậu. Cảm nhận được sự ấm nóng dưới lòng bàn tay, anh có chút ngạc nhiên, đầu óc cũng tỉnh táo đôi chút. Morata nhận ra Isco của anh đang phát sốt. Anh bật dậy chạy đi tìm nhân viên y tế, mong rằng họ có thể giúp cậu.  
Lát sau, anh đi cùng một nhân viên y tế. Lúc này, Isco đã tỉnh dậy, ngồi trên giường, cậu nhìn hai người đàn ông đang tiến về phía cậu.  
\- Có chuyện gì vậy?- cậu thều thào hỏi.  
\- Tôi được cậu Morata thông báo rằng cậu bị sốt nên tôi qua đây để xem tình hình thế nào.  
Isco nhìn anh và điều cậu thấy khiến tim cậu có chút ấm áp. Anh đứng đó với sự lo lắng hiện rõ trên gương mặt điển trai. Má anh hơi ửng hồng, chắc vì anh đã uống rượu.  
\- Vâng, anh cứ tiếp tục đi.- cậu cúi mặt.  
Vị bác sĩ ấy sau khi khám tổng quát cho cậu thì đứng lên nói:  
\- Cậu ấy không sao, chỉ bị sốt vì cậu ấy chưa quen với thời tiết ở đây thôi. Đây là thuốc hạ sốt, cho cậu ấy uống và mọi chuyện sẽ ổn cả thôi, và vì cậu Morata là bạn cùng phòng của cậu Isco nên cậu chăm sóc cho cậu ấy nhé.- vừa nói vị bác sĩ vừa đưa anh một ít thuốc.  
Morata nhận lấy nó, nói câu cảm ơn và tiễn ông ra cửa. Anh rót ly nước, tiến đến chỗ cậu, nhẹ nhàng ngồi xuống:  
\- Anh biết là em đang cố né tránh anh, nhưng em cũng nên lo cho sức khỏe của mình chứ. Đây, em uống đi.  
Ngạc nhiên thay, cậu nhận lấy viên thuốc và uống mà không nói một lời nào. Lúc này, Cậu trai cao lớn mới cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm.   
\- Giờ em nghỉ ngơi đi, mai sẽ cảm thấy khá hơn đấy.- anh đỡ cậu nằm xuống, dịu dàng lấy chăn đắp cho cậu.  
Và khi anh định quay về giường mình nhưng bị chặn lại bởi bàn tay đang nắm lấy cổ tay anh.   
\- Những gì anh nói khi anh mới về đây..là thật chứ?  
\- Em nghe thấy sao?- anh có chút giật mình.  
\- Em đã tỉnh khi nghe thấy tiếng anh về, và đúng, em đã nghe hết tất cả.  
\- Đúng, tất cả đều là sự thật. Anh xin lỗi, Isco. Xin em đừng né tránh anh, anh sẽ không cho ai biết về tình cảm của anh dành cho em đâu.- giờ đây tới lượt anh không dám nhìn vào cậu.  
\- Em muốn anh biết điều này...thứ cảm xúc em dành cho anh cũng giống như cảm xúc anh dành cho em vậy.  
\- Hả?- Morata ngạc nhiên, sợ rằng mình đang nghe nhầm.  
\- Em yêu anh, Alvi.- ánh mắt hai người giao nhau và Isco đang nhìn anh bằng ánh nắm tràn ngập yêu thương.  
\- Anh...anh cũng yêu em.- Morata ôm lấy Isco, hôn nhẹ lên đôi môi ngọt ngào ấy.  
Đêm đó, có hai con người đang cảm thấy hạnh phúc vì cuối cùng họ cũng có thể nói ra những gì đã chôn giấu từ lâu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu mọi người thích thì để lại cho mình kudo nha.


End file.
